Roommates
by SKLBug210
Summary: Castiel Novak starts college where he immediately falls for his roommate, Dean Winchester. Of course it doesn't help that his roommate walks around naked and likes to talk about girls. But when the two roommates end up eating brownies that they don't realize are laced with pot, things get interesting. Destiel mentions of Dean/Lisa and brief Castiel/Meg College AU


Castiel Novak stared up at the intimidating building apprehensively. His right hand curled around the handle of his worn blue suitcase.

"Come on Cassie, college won't be that bad," his older brother Gabriel said, nudging his shoulder. "Not that I would know, considering I've never actually been to college, but from TV shows it always looks fun," the older brother mused.

Castiel remained frozen, blue eyes wide.

"You'll get rid of me for a few months," Gabriel reminded him.

Castiel began walking toward the building. Fast. The faded blue suitcase bumping along behind him.

"Now my feelings are hurt," Gabriel pouted. He followed his younger brother into his new dorm building with his other suitcase, just barely getting into the elevator before the doors shut.

"So who's your roommate? Do you think he's cute?" Gabriel asked, ignoring the looks from the other people, parents, on the elevator. Castiel glared at his brother, who sent him a grin.

"Could be a chance for you to have sex," Gabriel continued in a sing song voice. Castiel's cheeks turned slightly pink. The doors opened onto the fourth floor, where a third of the elevator exited, shooting the brothers scandalized glances.

"Excuse my brother. He was raised in a barn," Castiel said out loud. One of the girls, a brunette, giggled. Her father frowned. The pair exited onto the sixth floor.

The door pinged once more, indicating they had reached the seventh floor. Castiel let out a sigh of relief, making his way out quickly.

The dark haired boy zeroed in on the dorm numbers. 717.

"Home sweet home," Gabriel chimed as Castiel put his hand on the door, leaning over his shoulder.

"Let's keep our fingers crossed your roommate is cute," he whispered loudly into Castiel's ear. The 18 year old attempted to ignore the spit that had gotten into his ear.

The door swung open into the room.

A second of silence. Which was a second more than Castiel was use to with his brother around.

"Awww, he's not here," Gabriel whined.

Castiel took in the sight of the dorm room. The bed and desk on the left side were bare, clearly where he was going to be. The right side had a bed neatly made up. There were posters of ACDC and Led Zeppelin on the wall. Magazines and audio tapes covered the desk. On closer inspection the audio tapes were of those very bands decorating the walls. There was a bathroom just off the right side of the room.

"How did you get a bathroom? Most colleges have central bathrooms for the entire floor, and you get your own bathroom? How do you do it?" Gabriel asked.

Castiel shrugged, "I don't know."

The two brothers stared at each other. The younger one waiting for the older one to move.

"Thank you for your help in getting me here Gabriel, but I do not require anything more of you. You may leave now."

"Bu- I want to meet your roommate," Gabriel's voice got increasingly high pitched and his lip jutted out.

Castiel's expression hardened and his blue eyes bore into his brother.

"Fine, but you have to get his picture and send it to me. And if he's cute have sex with him," Gabriel said solemnly. "Lots and lots of hot gay sex."

"Gabriel," Castiel said warningly.

"You can't stay a virgin forever. I mean you can, but that would be a sad sad life."

"Good bye brother."

"Fine," Gabriel looked at him for a moment. "I'll miss you," he cried out, grabbing Castiel in a hug.

"Thanksgiving is too far away," he said, his voice muffled in Castiel's hair. Castiel awkwardly reached up and patted his brother's back, far too used to his dramatics.

The sound of the door opening broke the brothers apart.

A young man stepped through, grin breaking out over his face. "Hey!" he said, his eyes flicking between the two young men in the room.

"Dean Winchester?" Castiel said, stepping forward toward the young man.

"Castiel, right?" Dean's eyes settled on the dark haired man. Castiel blinked as an unfamiliar swooping sensation occurred in his stomach.

"So you're the roommate." Gabriel exclaimed sounding a little too excited for Castiel's taste.

"Yea, I'm Dean," said man looked questioningly at the shorter man.

"I'm Gabriel, the older brother," Gabriel stepped closer to Dean whose eyes widened at the close proximity. "I'm watching you," the older Novak brother said softly. He stepped back and grinned.

"Have a good time brother. Have lots of sex."

With that Gabriel left the room.

"I'm sorry about that. My brother is, well we had him tested, but they insisted he's not crazy," Castiel said.

Dean was silent for a moment. "I like him. He has his priorities in place."

A few weeks later and Castiel figured he was screwed. That unfamiliar swooping sensation was quickly becoming familiar, as well as an increased heart rate and insane urges whenever his roommate was around. His very straight roommate. Castiel didn't know what to do. He wanted to shove Dean up against the wall, any wall, and kiss him. Just like the pizza man did to the babysitter in that one porno Gabriel had made him watch. Of course one of Dean's favorite topics was girls. Girls, girls and girls.

Castiel was silent as Dean discussed a girl in one of his classes, Lisa something or other, who taught yoga at the school gym.

"She agreed to go to a party with me this Friday, you should come too. Get laid," Dean smirked as he turned his back on Castiel pulling off his shirt.

That was another problem Castiel had. Dean had no apparent self esteem issues. He would pull off his clothes with out a second thought in front of the dark haired teen. The young accounting major swallowed hard as he allowed his eyes to travel down Dean's bare back. There were freckles littered across the smooth skin. He knew if Dean turned around he would see a six pack with more freckles as well as light hairs on his lower stomach, leading downwards.

He had to bite hard on his lower lip when Dean unhooked his belt and let his pants fall to the floor, revealing his ass. Part of Castiel wished Dean would turn around, and another part pleaded with whoever was out there that he wouldn't.

It would ruin him if Dean noticed the way Castiel eyed his naked form.

"So this Friday? Party?" Castiel quickly pulled his eyes from Dean's butt, just in time for the dark blond to turn and face him.

"Don't look down, don't look down," the 18 year old begged himself. "Sure" he said quickly willing Dean to go into the bathroom to take his shower.

"Great," Dean smiled. Castiel tried not to melt. His roommate's smile was one of the most gorgeous things he had ever seen.

Dean's cell rang.

Castiel tried not to groan when he picked up. That just meant his roommate would be moving around the room, stark naked.

"Hey Sammy," Dean lit up at his baby brother's phone call. Castiel couldn't stand it anymore. While Dean was distracted by his brother, Castiel let his eyes fall downward to between the green eyed teen's legs. The boy glanced up quickly. Dean wasn't looking at him. Castiel flipped over onto his stomach to hide the bulge between his own legs and let his eyes go back to where they had been. A part of him felt like the world's biggest pervert, but his hormones were clouding out that part of his brain. He couldn't help but compare Dean to some sort of Greek statute. An Adonis. He was beautiful.

"Ok I'll talk to you later Sammy, gotta go shower," permeated into Castiel's ears. He quickly, yet reluctantly pulled his gaze away, staring over at the wall instead. He heard the bathroom door shut and the water start. Castiel shoved his hand down his pants, knowing he had at least ten minutes before Dean left the shower. He came quickly, wiping himself up with some tissues he shoved to the bottom of his trash can.

"All you man," Dean said coming out a towel wrapped low around his waist, water dripping down him. Castiel moved quickly, shutting the door behind him and turning the shower on. Just that quick glimpse of a wet Dean was enough to make him hard again. He leaned his head against the wall of the shower as his hand moved, pictures of Dean playing in his head. He came again.

He was so screwed.

Friday night came sooner than Castiel would have liked.

"Come on man. It'll be fun. There'll be a lot of girls there. Drunk girls," Dean said his eyes widening and a grin forming on his face at the thought.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Castiel mumbled. Dean stared at his roommate's outfit thoughtfully. He reached forward and unbuttoned the top button of Castiel's white dress shirt.

"Lose the tie man," he said, his hands brushing against Castiel as they untied the tie. Castiel held his breath. Dean was so close to him. His lips mere inches away.

"There," Dean pulled away as he threw Castiel's tie onto the floor. "The ladies will be throwing themselves at you, man."

"Right." Castiel curled his hand into fists by his side, willing himself to breathe and not throw himself at Dean.

Within moments of reaching the off campus house that was hosting the party, Castiel lost sight of Dean. He settled back against the wall, staring at everyone around him.

"Well hello blue-eyes. Where have you been hiding?" A dark haired girl dressed in tight, short red dress leered at the stunned Castiel. He recognized her as the same girl from the elevator that had grinned at him a few weeks back during move in day.

Castiel gaped at her. "I'm Meg." The girl leaned in close to Castiel, her knee resting between the young man's legs. He glanced away nervously, catching a glimpse of Dean with his tongue down Lisa's throat. He turned back to Meg.

"I'm Castiel," he said back. Meg grinned as she ran her hand down his side.

An hour and a few drinks later, Castiel had Meg pinned against the wall, her tongue in his mouth. The boy had to admit this did feel nice. But, it was lacking something.

She's not Dean, the voice in Castiel's head said. In Gabriel's voice. Meg pulled away.

"Sorry Clarence, gotta get this," the brunette pulled her vibrating phone out of her pocket. Castiel took advantage of her turned back and ducked into the crowd. The kissing had been nice, but the boy had a feeling she'd want more to happen and well he just wasn't feeling it.

"There you are, Cas," Dean came out of nowhere, a frown on his face. "Let's get out of here, I'm not feeling it anymore man."

Castiel stared at him. "Lisa- it's just not going to work out, but hey I got some brownies from that guy over there with the mullet. Ash or something? Not as good as pie, but they'll do." Dean grinned at Castiel.

"Okay."

The two young men found themselves back at their dorm. Dean pulled a couple of beers out of the mini fridge before pulling out the brownies.

"Dean, why would someone bring brownies to the party? It seems like a weird thing to bring?" Castiel tilted his head at the treats.

Dean shrugged. "This Ash guy seemed weird. But hey, a dessert is a dessert." With that the two teens dug in.

"Dean, Dean, I think, I think there was something more in those brownies," Castiel said lying on his back on the floor, Dean next to him. Dean snickered.

"I think they're pot brownies, Cas. We're druggies now." The two boys started laughing hysterically.

"We should do something." Castiel said turning his eyes to his roommate.

"Strip poker," Dean said promptly.

"I dunno how to play poker," the other teen admitted.

"Strip go fish," Dean came back with.

Castiel thought about it for a moment. "Okay."

Dean put the rest of the brownies next to him on the bed and pulled out some cards.

"Cas man, who was that girl you were with?" Dean asked, turning his head to look at his roommate. He was down to his pants, his shirt and socks long gone.

"Meg. She lives in this dorm."

"She so wanted to get into your pants," Dean commented, watching his hand move through the air over his head.

Castiel frowned, "I don't think my pants would fit her." He glanced at his pants lying on the floor.

Dean snickered again. "She wanted to have sex with you," he explained.

"Oh. I've never had sex before," the drugs had loosened Castiel's tongue. In his sober state of mind he never would have confessed this to his crush.

"Really," Dean looked at the other boy, examining him with a critical eye.

Their cards lay on the bed between them, all but forgotten.

"No. I just haven't had the opportunity," Castiel mused.

"You did earlier. With that Meg girl. Besides you're really hot. For a guy."

Castiel didn't say anything, but shifted slightly, his boxers feeling a bit tighter than before.

"Sex is awesome. You should have lots of sex," Dean said. "I've had sex."

Castiel turned his eyes to Dean.

"Ten whole times," Dean said proudly. "With two different girls. My girlfriend Cassie in high school and this girl this past summer, Anna Milton."

Dean leaned across the bed staring down at Castiel, "You wanna know a secret?" he asked, his green eyes wide.

Castiel stared back.

"I want to have sex with a guy. To see what it's like," Dean nodded to himself. He brightened up when an idea hit him.

"We should have sex Cas," Castiel stared at Dean, his mouth ajar. "You've never had sex, and I've never had sex with another guy before." Dean looked joyous with his own brilliance.

Castiel's drugged mind was trying to catch up to this turn of events.

"Okay," he blurted out.

"Cool," Dean moved so that he was on top of his roommate, staring down at him, the cards fluttering to the ground. Then he closed the distance and kissed Castiel. Castiel as with Meg, felt himself responding. He also felt another body part wake up, one that hadn't been so eager with the young woman. The dark haired youth wrapped his hands around the bare back of Dean, keeping him close. Dean pulled away to catch his breath, grinning down before moving his lips down Castiel's neck, nipping and sucking. Castiel felt himself arch up, rubbing into Dean. He was excited to feel that Dean was just as hard as he was. Dean slid his hands up Castiel's sides, eliciting a shiver, before continuing down his body with his lips.

"Dean, Dean," Castiel moaned out. Dean's hands slid further down, pulling the only clothing on Castiel off, leaving Castiel naked and bare to his eyes. The boy watched as his boxers landed on the floor before turning to stare back at Dean. He watched languidly as Dean took his pants off, his boxers getting caught around his feet. He managed to pull them off though. Castiel told himself that it was okay now if Dean caught him staring. It was allowed.

"Dean touch me," the words slipped out.

Dean stared at Castiel from where he was still standing next to the bed. Castiel's breath caught. What if Dean was going to change his mind. And then Dean was on top of him again.

"You're pretty for a guy." he commented, before his lips were back on Castiel's body.

Castiel moaned as he pried his eyes open. His whole body ached. An arm tightened around his waist. Blue eyes flared open. Castiel turned to see a very naked Dean Winchester curled up behind him. The other boy was still sleeping.

He had had sex with Dean Winchester. Several times. He turned pink at the thought. Then another thought occurred to him. They had been high on pot brownies. What if Dean regretted what they had done. Castiel quickly slipped out of the bed and went into the bathroom where he jumped into the shower. Tears slipped down his face. There was no way a sober Dean would want him. Why would he?

Dean lay in bed, listening to the shower run. What had he done? He and Castiel had had sex. Incredible gay sex. The young man cursed himself. Of course those brownies were drug brownies. What kind of naive child was he? And of course he had not only taken Castiel home to a private dorm room, he had fed the brownies to him as well. If he had kept them to himself or at least realized they were laced, Dean felt anger at himself. He had taken his roommate's virginity. While he was high. It was one thing to purposely walk around nude in front of him, hoping that he'd jump him or indicate in some way that he wanted him. Dean closed his eyes in frustration. He had wanted to lock both of them in their dorm room and have his way with him, from the moment he had laid eyes on the dark haired teen. With his sex hair and deep voice. Dean remembered the way Castiel had clutched him, moaning his name in that voice of his. He became hard again just at the memory.

The shower shut off. Dean turned on his side, still pretending to be asleep as Castiel exited the bathroom. How was he going to face him?

A few weeks later and the two roommates were still barely looking at each other. Dean hadn't known how to bring up the subject, to ask, if there was a chance that Castiel maybe felt the same attraction as the blond did. He had instead accepted a date with a sophomore named Pamela. Castiel had barely grunted when Dean had told him where he was going. Dean left the room and sighed. He had been hoping Castiel would try to stop him, or at least seem jealous, but nothing.

The date was nice, but the freshman just wasn't feeling it. Pamela seemed to sense this and let him leave early. So deep in his depression Dean didn't hear the noises coming from his dorm room. He opened the door and stopped at the sight that greeted him.

Castiel was on his bed, his blue eyes shut, as he breathed hard, completely naked. A nude brunette, Meg, Dean recalled, was on top, riding his roommate hard and fast.

"Clarence," she moaned. Dean froze. The she-demon seemed to sense they were being watched and she looked over her shoulder at Dean and grinned. He backed out quickly and shut the door. He wiped the tears angrily from his eyes. It wasn't until around three am that Dean returned to his room. Castiel was asleep in his bed, the sheet barely covering his naked body. Meg was long gone from the room.

Dean threw himself down on his bed, jealousy boiling in his gut. He tossed and turned for a few minutes, before anger over came him and he sat up.

Castiel stirred away only to realize there was someone hovering over him. He kept his eyes shut, hoping Meg hadn't come back. He knew it was a mistake sleeping with her even before he did so, but he knew Dean was probably going to try to sleep with his date and that made him feel reckless. He opened his eyes to see Dean's familiar green ones boring into his.

"What is your problem," he hissed at Castiel who struggled to wake his mind up.

"Meg? Meg?" Dean said.

Castiel's eyes widened. "How do you know?"

"I saw it."

The blue eyed boy sat up, bringing his face closer to his roommates.

"You saw it?" he breathed out.

"You chose her over me?" Dean said, hurt evident in his eyes.

Castiel stared at him. Was Dean- jealous?

"I didn't realize I had a choice," he said carefully.

Dean looked at Castiel's face, anger and hurt flashing across his own. He stood up straight, Castiel watching him, his heart aching that Dean seemed to think that he didn't want him.

Dean stared down, before ripping his own clothes off and forcing Castiel down against the mattress, his heavy body covering him.

"You're an idiot," Dean said angrily before roughly kissing the blue eyed man quiet.

The next morning when Castiel woke up he stayed in his bed. He let himself watch Dean sleeping, counting the freckles on his face. Green eyes fluttered opened.

"Mornin' Cas," Dean grinned, reaching out for him, pulling him close before pecking Castiel on his lips.

"Hello Dean," Castiel said as his hand went up to trace Dean's face. He had to admit angry sex was better than he had thought.

Two weeks later Castiel went home for Thanksgiving bringing his new boyfriend with him. Gabriel opened the door.

"I knew it." he said.

"Hey Gabriel," Dean said good naturedly.

"Does he have a brother?" Gabriel asked, turning to Castiel.

"Stay away from Sammy," Dean said firmly.

A.N. Soooo. It use to be that I wasn't a Destiel fan per se. I enjoyed the jokes and innuendos on the show and in fanfiction. However finding a good fanfic with the guys in a relationship with a girl was hard to find. So one night I finally decided to read one Destiel fanfic. The summary looked pretty good and it got some great reviews. I read it and loved it. Of course it was a high school au. So after that I'd search for the au ones telling myself that the Dean and Cas love was okay if in an alternate universe. It was more believable. Then I got into the ones where they were just themselves from the show. And now a year or so later I am a full fledged Destiel fan. Damn you all! You're horrible influences. Pouts.

Anyways hope you enjoyed my college au which I'm sure is just like every other college au out there. Hey I even threw it a Sabriel mention at the end. Kind of. YOU'RE WELCOME.

P.S. And I apologize for the crappy title.


End file.
